Speak softly love
by FreeThinker29
Summary: Loogi comes back to town...and asks Stan for a little help.


Speak Softly Love...

I wrote this story right after I saw the movie, Analyze That. It inspired me in many respects, but I'm not basing the entire thing on the movie...just parts of it.

I've written a number of fics before, but this is the first one I'm actually publishing so go easy on me. ^_^

Enjoy.

Note: If you've seen the Tooth Fairy episode, you remember Loogi. Well, in a later episode they referred to him as 'Luigi'. Now, I'm not sure which is correct, but I'm just going to go with Loogi. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, I suppose.

The moon that radiated in the night sky shown down in white beams. Kyle and Stan were walking silently down a snowy side-street in South Park; silent and thoughtful. Stan spoke up suddenly, startling Kyle out of his quiet reverie. "I got a call last night...from Loogi."

Kyle looked at Stan with a curious air. "So? What's the big deal? We still kept in touch with him after the tooth fairy incident."

Stan looked away and then said, "Yeah, yeah I know. But, it's different this time. He's being transferred to our school. He wants me to keep him out of trouble...make sure he's walking the straight and narrow."

"Why, you?" Kyle asked, puzzled.

"He said I seemed mature...like I knew the right way to go. He's trying to change his ways, I think. I'm not sure what to do. I don't think I could handle this right now."

Kyle thought for awhile and then answered, "Maybe you should just give him a chance. If things don't work out...then, we'll go from there."

"I guess you're right, dude. I just hope things DO work out. His line of work is pretty dangerous."

Somewhere in the distance, a coyote howled...and the night grew darker.

******************************

Night dissolved into morning in an explosion of rosy color. The suns rays crept over the hills and birds chattered outside the classroom's open window. The class had already been introduced to Loogi and he sat cold and still in a desk in the back row. His black suit was immaculate as ever and his hair rested exactly the way it should. Stan couldn't help but notice that Cartman didn't even have anything smart to say to him. His eyes showed no warmth and his demeanor expressed how little patience he actually had. 

The teacher read to them out loud from a history text-book; and the hot rays of the sun washed over the class and made them sleepy. Stan's eyes started to droop when he felt a nudge on his right side. Looking over, he saw Loogi leave a note on the corner of his desk. Stan quietly unfolded it so he didn't attract any attention. It read:

Stan:

Meet me after school. We need to discuss a few things.

Loogi

Stan glanced over at Loogi and nodded curtly. Kyle watched with concerned interest. He said nothing.

******************************

"What is it, Loogi." Stan asked as friendly as he could; but not bothering to sound overly cordial.

Loogi looked at him and smiled; a small arc in the roundness of his face. "Stan, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I just want to know what you're doing here and why you need someone to...counsel you!"

The figure in the black suit looked thoughtful for a second and then answered simply, "I'm here because I need to quit the mob business. Basically, I need you to instruct me on how to be a well-meaning member of society."

Stan looked at him in disbelief. "Wait a minute, I thought you got out of the mafia when the whole tooth racket was uncovered."

Loogi laughed. "Stan, Stan, Stan...The tooth racket affair was only one of my little games. I may be eight years old but I still had a hand in a little bit of this...a little bit of that. You get the picture."

"But why are you deciding to stop now??"

Loogi's temper suddenly flamed. "What the fuck is with all the questions? I need help, so will you help me or won't you?"

Stan looked away and watched a small insect traveling up a blade of grass. "I suppose I will. But basically because I have nothing better to do. Besides, The Godfather is one of my favorite movies." He grinned slightly.

Loogi smirked. "We're going to be real good friends, you and me."

All right, that's all i want to write...until I get some feed-back. My email is: Starryeyedgoddess54@yahoo.com. Please email your comments to me. (please keep them clean)


End file.
